bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Nominations Super Power
The is a twist that was introduced with the reboot of Big Brother Australia in 2012. Every week, one housemate is given the power of influence the outcome of nominations. However, each week the power changes from seeing the tallyboard to listening in on the actual nominations. History Season 9 *In Week 4's nominations, Estelle was able to view the current nominations tally as it stood before she nominated. *In Week 5's nominations, Benjamin was given two sets of five nomination points to distribute for the week, giving him the power distribute ten points over four housemates. *In Week 6's nominations, George was given the right to view the nominations tally board as the housemates nominated, and saw the points distributed on the board as they changed and swapped. He was also given the right to select one housemate of his choice and get rid of the nomination. The two people they nominated points were removed from the board *In Week 7's nominations, Layla was only permitted to give one nomination (for 6 points) but it could be for any reason at all. *In Week 8's nominations, Estelle was given the opportunity to listen in on the nominations of two housemates, thus influencing her subsequent nominations. *In Week 9's nominations, Josh was given the opportunity to win up to 16 nomination points to nominate as many housemates as he wished; he had to guess who each housemate would nominate and for every correct guess he would receive one point. *In Week 10's nominations, Michael was given the opportunity to select someone's nominations, cancel them out and replace them with exactly the same as his. *In Week 11, Layla was able to view the nominations tally and have full control over her use of points (whether to vote for two people over 5 points, or just one person), with advice from her father. Season 10 *In Week 2's nominations, Matthew was able to double a housemate's nomination points without them knowing. He chose Caleb. *In Week 3's nominations, Ed was able to listen to 3 of his fellow housemates' nominations. He chose Drew, Tim and Xavier. *In Week 4's nominations, Tully was shown the live tally board. She also nominated with 6 nomination points to nominate up to 6 housemates. *In Week 5's nominations, Heidi was allowed to ask Big Brother questions about nominations as long as the answer is Yes or No. She could ask up to 9 questions, and had 6 nomination points to nominate up to 3 housemates. *In Week 6's nominations, Matthew was given the ability to void 2 of his housemates' nominations. He chose Ben and Drew. *In Week 7's nominations, Drew was able to predict the other housemates' nominations. For every name he predicted correctly, he earned a point to nominate with. He earned 7 out of 18 points and was able to nominate as many housemates as he wanted with those points. *In Week 8's nominations, Ed was told that Ben (who he believed to be evicted) was in Big Brother's Headquarters and would be able to answer any questions he had about the tally board. Ed also had 6 points to nominate with. *In Week 10's nominations, Jade was able to read three people's nominations, she was also able to shred one of these nominations. She chose to read Ben, Tahan and Tim's nominations, she then chose to shred Tim's nominations, making them void. *In Week 11's nominations, Mikkayla was able to take 2 nominations points from two separate housemates, she could also nominate with the stolen points from the housemates and she was in the room when they nominated. She chose Tahan and Boog. Season 11 In Season 11, the Head of House took over the power of the Nominations Super Power. *In Week 2's nominations, whilst the other pairs had to distribute five points between their nominations, Heads of House Dion & Jason had ten. *From Week 3 to Week 7 and Week 9, the Head of House during each week had 12 nomination points, which could be used to both view other housemates positions on the Nominations Table, as well as nominate. *In Week 10's nominations, whilst all the other housemates had a loved one nominate on their behalf, Head of House Travis was able to nominate for himself, as well as having a loved one nominate on his behalf. Trivia References Category:Twists Category:Gameplay